Lipid extrusion is a technique wherein a lipid suspension is forced through a filter, such as but not limited to a polycarbonate filter, wherein the filter has a defined pore size so as to yield particles having a diameter generally equivalent to the pore size of the filter. The end result of the extrusion process is to produce a solution wherein the particle size of the lipid is homogenous. To accomplish the objective, it is routine for the solution to be passed through the filter many times. Preparation for extrusion of lipids generally consists of dissolving lipids in a suitable organic solvent and then evaporating the solvent. Ensuing solvent evaporation and drying of the remaining lipid material an aqueous solution is added to the vessel containing the dried lipid. Next, hydration agitation is performed which will result in the production of large multilmellar vesicles. At this stage, the solution is ready for extrusion in order to produce homogenous small unilammellar vesicles.
The extrusion of the aforementioned solution is commonly executed utilizing two syringes having a filter operably intermediate the two syringes. The filter is configured to homogenize the lipid particles to a desired size. Existing technology utilizes a block that is operable to have secured therein two syringes. These blocks typically have open channels that are designed to accommodate a syringe. Intermediate the open channels is a cavity that is configured to receive and retain a filter housing having a filter disposed therein. An individual performing an extrusion will operably couple one end of the filter to a first syringe and the opposing end of the filter to a second syringe. Ensuing operable coupling of the syringes and the filter, a lipid solution contained in one of the syringes is forced through the filter and into the opposing syringe. This action is executed as many times as needed in order to produce the desired result. One issue with the current technology is the inability to releasably secure the syringes into the body of the extrusion apparatus. Attempts have been made utilizing clamps and the like but these elements have proven ineffective and/or cumbersome to use. Additionally, existing devices do not incorporate an integrated heating technique and currently utilize external heating sources to heat the devices through conductance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an extrusion apparatus that receives and releasably secures therein a first syringe and a second syringe and wherein the extrusion apparatus further includes an integrated heating apparatus.